fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline
Pre-''Full House'' * 1905: Birth of Iorgos "Papouli" Katsopolis * 1935: Birth of Nick Katsopolis * 1940: Marriage of Papouli Katsopolis and Gina * April 25, 1957: Birth of Vicky Larson * September 1957: Birth of Joey Gladstone * December 1957: Birth of Danny Tanner * March 5, 1958: Birth of Pamela Katsopolis * 1960: Birth of Wendy Tanner * April 15, 1963: Birth of Jesse Katsopolis * June 8, 1964: Birth of Rebecca Donaldson * February 23, 1968: Danny and Joey pledged to be best friends forever * September 1972: Danny met his future wife, Pamela, in the tenth grade * October 20, 1975: Birth of Steve Hale * 1976: Marriage of Danny Tanner and Pamela Katsopolis * January 19, 1977: Birth of Kimmy Gibbler * February 9, 1977: Birth of D.J. Tanner * December 19, 1980: Birth of Gia Mahan * January 14, 1982: Birth of Stephanie Tanner * September 8, 1986: Birth of Teddy * October 13, 1986: Birth of Denise Frazer * November 12, 1986: Birth of Michelle Tanner * May 12, 1987: Death of Pamela Tanner in a car crash * End of May or beginning of June, 1987: Danny's mother moved in to help him with the girls During Full House * September 1987: Three months after Pamela's death, Danny sends his mother home and Jesse and Joey move in to help raise the girls * October 2, 1987: New school year begins: Stephanie goes into kindergarten and D.J. goes into the fifth grade * October 30, 1987: While Danny is covering a major boxing match, Michelle catches a cold, and Jesse and Joey work to take care of her * November 20, 1987: The first Thanksgiving without Pamela * December 1987: **Joey moves into the garage **Danny turns 30 years old * January 1988: **Stephanie and Jesse get chicken pox **Stephanie turns six years old * March 1988: Cousin Steve pays a visit to the Tanners * May 1988: D.J.'s favorite singer, Stacey Q, comes to San Francisco * September 1988: Stephanie goes into the first grade, D.J. goes into the sixth grade * October 1988: **Stephanie accidently cuts Jesse's hair **Jesse gets into a motorcycle accident **Danny starts hosting Wake Up, San Francisco **Becky's first appearance **Kimmy turns 12 years old * November 1988: The Beach Boys perform in San Francisco and visit the Tanners * December 1988: ** Danny, Jesse and Joey gets triple date; Jesse meets with a girl from his past ** The Tanners go to Colorado to a family Christmas reunion * January 1989: ** Stephanie and her friend, Harry Takiyama, "get married" ** While the guys flutter hearts at a charity bachelor auction, D.J. experiences her first broken heart ** Becky admits she has feelings for Jesse * February 1989: ** D.J. and Stephanie are caught shoplifting (unintentionally) ** Becky's sister, Connie, visits along with her son, Howie * March 1989: Annual spring-cleaning; Jesse messes up the kitchen; the Tanners watch a home movie of Pamela bringing Michelle home from the hospital * April 1989: ** Jesse turns 26 years old ** The Tanners goes to Lake Tahoe, where Danny and Becky do a special Wake Up, San Francisco; Jesse and Becky almost get married there * August 1989: Danny takes his family and Becky to Hawaii in honor of their two-year anniversary since becoming a family * September 1989: ** Stephanie goes into second grade, D.J. goes into seventh grade ** Jesse and Becky break up (for a short time) * October 1989: Danny's mother comes to visit and Michelle gets her pencil bed * November 1989: ** Joey appears on Star Search ** Comet (the Dog) is born ** Michelle turns three years old * December 1989: ** D.J. and Kimmy babysit a child who behaves badly ** The Lorna Prieta Earthquake hits San Francisco * January 1990: D.J. and Stephanie set up a date for Danny with Stephanie's dance instructor * February 1990: ** D.J. turns 13 years old, and gets her first kiss ** Mr. Egghead retires and Joey takes his place * March 1990: ** Stephanie drives Joey's car into the kitchen ** D.J. and Kimmy organize a school dance; Jesse catches D.J. with a beer, thinking she is drinking * April 1990: ** Danny and Jesse agree to babysit for the neighbors' new baby ** Joey and Danny go to their ten-year college reunion * May 1990: Danny and Becky host the "We Love Our Children" telethon * September 1990: ** Jesse's grandparents, Gina and Iorgos "Papouli" Katsopolis, arrive for a visit from Greece on the occasion of their 50th wedding anniversary; Jesse proposes to Becky ** For the first time, Danny punishes Michelle for her bad behavior; Jesse buys an expensive engagement ring for Becky * October 1990: ** Stephanie's Honeybee troop is holding a mother/daughter slumber party, which awakens feelings of loss in her ** Double J Creative Services is hired by the TV station, which wants a commercial made for Wake Up, San Francisco * November 1990: ** Joey performs in Las Vegas as the warm-up performer to Wayne Newton ** Stephanie throws a birthday party for Comet ** Danny has a new girlfriend, Cindy, whose son, Rusty, is mischievous ** November 12: Michelle turns 4 years old * December 31: ** Danny and Jesse set up Joey with a date for New Year's Eve, but he becomes so smitten with her that he wants to elope * January 1991: ** D.J. gets her first job ** D.J. organizes a benefit show to raise money for a new computer for the school, and Danny is the host ** Stephanie gets eye glasses; D.J.'s friend's cousin Steve Urkel comes to town * February 1991: ** February 14: Jesse Katsopolis and Rebecca Donaldson get married ** Michelle wins a goldfish at the Fun Fair, and names him Martin ** Jesse and Becky return from their honeymoon on the Polynesian island of Bora Bora ** Jesse and Becky move out for a short time * March 1991: ** Jesse and Joey create an attic apartment ** Stephanie becomes the new star pitcher for Danny's Little League baseball team ** Jesse and Becky move into the attic apartment ** Joey auditions for a TV sitcom, Surf's Up, which stars Frankie Avalon and Annette Funicello ** Stephanie wants to change her first name after continuous taunting ** Michelle runs up the phone bill by calling Tokyo, Japan. * April 1991: ** D.J. has Becky cover for her while she sneaks out to see a boy she likes ** When Jesse and Joey acquire a pool table, Danny shows off his billiards skills * September 1991: ** Jesse and Becky discover they are having twins ** D.J. and Kimmy go into high school, Stephanie goes to the fourth grade, and Michelle goes into kindergarten ** Michelle meets a new friend named Teddy * October 1991: ** The girls rearrange their bedrooms: D.J. moves into Michelle's room and Michelle moves in with Stephanie ** Ranger Roy is retiring and Joey takes his place ** The Tanners finds out that Jesse's birth name is Hermes * November 1991: ** November 12: *** Michelle turns five years old *** Jesse has an appendectomy *** Nicky and Alex Katsopolis are born ** Jesse, Becky, Nicky, and Alex come home from the hospital ** As Becky is on maternity leave, Danny gets a new cohost named Vicky Larson ** Jesse accidentally mixes Nicky and Alex up after he removes their booties ** A local magazine names Danny Bachelor of the Month ** Danny and Vicky go on a date * December 1991: ** Joey teaches Michelle how to ride her bike without training wheels ** Jesse and Becky take Nicky and Alex on their first car trip ** Danny, Jesse, and Joey participate in a charity ice hockey game ** Steve Hale's first appearance * January 1992: ** Becky returns to Wake Up, San Francisco; Vicky leaves ** Stephanie turns 10 years old; a singer named Tommy Page, whom he has a crush on, is invited to her birthday party * February 1992: ** Danny's younger sister Wendy comes to visit – bringing her chimpanzee Ginger ** Michelle gets upset with Jesse and she runs away to Teddy's house ** D.J. gets her learner's permit * March 1992: ** D.J. has a date, so Kimmy babysits Stephanie, Michelle, Nicky, and Alex * May 1992: ** Michelle is the newest member of the local Honeybee troop ** Because of budget cuts, Jesse is fired from The Ranger Joe Show ** Jesse writes a new hit song called "Forever" and even shoots a music video for it ** D.J. goes to Spain for summer * August 1992: After coming back from Spain, where she was all summer, D.J. surprises everyone that she and Steve are dating * September 1992: Teddy is moving to Texas but Michelle kidnaps him. Danny and Vicky re-examine their long distance relationship * October 1992: ** When "Forever" reaches #1 in Japan, Jesse and his family go there for two weeks ** Kimmy is elected class president ** Jesse and Joey debut their new afternoon radio show, Rush Hour Renegades ** Jesse goes to night school to get a G.E.D. * November 1992: ** Becky's rich and snobby cousin, Dick Donaldson, arrives from Nebraska with his wife and twin daughters ** Joey plays in the Bay City Charity Foundation ice hockey game for the Celebrity All Star hockey team ** Kimmy turns 16 years old * December 1992: ** Stephanie gets her ears pierced by Kimmy ** Nicky and Alex get their first haircuts ** Vicky introduces Danny to her mother * Christmas 1992: ** Steve tells D.J. that he has been accepted to Daytona Beach University in Florida ** Three Santas visit the Tanner household: Santa #1 is Steve, Santa #2 is Joey, and Santa #3 is Vicky ** Jesse has a surprise for Becky in the backyard: a blanket of snow covering the yard, complete with a snowman * January 1993: ** For D.J.'s 16th birthday; Joey buys her a red Firebird (which turns out to be stolen) ** Kimmy gets her driver's license, and the girls end up getting locked out of her brother's car * February 1993: ** Stephanie is paired up with a classmate for a project and discovers that he is being abused by his father ** Michelle and her class go on a field trip to the Museum of Natural History; Danny and Jesse are the chaperones; Michelle accidentally knocks over the $4 million dinosaur skeleton * March 1993: On the way to Jesse's high school graduation, the Tanners get stuck on the subway * April 1993: Stephanie and Michelle babysit the neighbor's pot-bellied pig; Jesse and Becky toilet-train Nicky and Alex * May 1993: ** D.J. and Steve go to his senior prom; Jesse and the Rippers is the band performing ** Jesse and the Rippers are scheduled to do a show at Walt Disney World; Jesse and Becky's two-year anniversary ** Danny proposes to Vicky * September 1993: ** While Jesse and Joey are cementing the driveway, D.J. and Steve kiss in the cement truck which causes destruction to the kitchen ** While playing in a soccer game, Michelle accidentally scores the winning goal for the opposing team ** Stephanie videotapes her family for a school project, but catches all of them in embarrassing moments * October 1993: ** Stephanie goes into junior high school, and attempts to make new friends; D.J., Kimmy, and Steve join Jesse and Joey on a special segment of their radio show ** Jesse discovers that he has inherited The Smash Club * November 1993: ** Jesse officially opens the Smash Club ** Jesse and Becky join a local support group when Nicky and Alex will not interact with other children in their playgroup * December 1993: Joey gets a job as the host of a local game show, The Perfect Couple; Danny and Vicky break up after she gets a job in Chicago * January 1994: ** Stephanie becomes friends with Gia Mahan ** Danny has problems adjusting to life without Vicky, and it affects the whole household ** D.J. is nervous about taking the SAT test * February 1994: ** Jesse is afraid of looking old, so he dyes his hair ** Iorgos "Papouli" Katsopolis dies while visiting ** Jesse returns from Papouli's funeral in Greece and has brought his cousin Stavros home with him * March 1994: ** Feeling that her relationship with Steve has drifted apart, D.J. explores all other options before ultimately breaking up with him ** Michelle enters a soap-box derby ** Stephanie breaks her arm after slipping on a discarded slice of pizza in the parking lot outside a skating rink * April 1994: When Teddy moves back to San Franciso, Michelle has to choose between him and Denise as her best friend * May 1994: ** D.J. and Danny go out on separate blind dates, but end up alone together at the same restaurant ** Jesse prepares for Mother's Day, but Nicky and Alex celebrate it a day early ** Joey decides to run for PTA President to help save Michelle's art class, and Little Richard (Denise Frazer's uncle) comes to help him ** A millionaire who grew up in the Tanner house wants to buy it from Danny * August 1994: The members of the Rippers decide to vote Jesse out of the group due to his personal life commitments; Michelle takes Comet for a walk, but he gets loose * September 1994: Nicky and Alex start preschool * October 1994: ** Stephanie goes to a party at Gia's apartment, but it turns out to be an unsupervised "make-out party" ** Barry Williams replaces Jesse as the lead singer of the Rippers ** Joey is the substitute teacher for Michelle's class. ** Jesse starts a new band; he auditions guitarists, which ends up being Viper * November 1994: ** Michelle buys a donkey from the money she makes selling lemonade to construction workers; the family donates it to the zoo ** Danny and Gia's mother begin dating ** Stephanie and Gia go for joyride with a pair of high school boys; later Gia goes with them, without Steph, and they have an accident * December 1994: ** D.J. and Kimmy go to a college fraternity party, where Kimmy gets drunk; to teach Kimmy a lesson, D.J. reveals how her mother died * Christmas 1994: Jesse and Michelle get locked in a toy store on Christmas Eve; Nicky and Alex begin to fear Santa Claus * January 1995: ** Nelson and Viper fight over who deserves to be D.J.'s boyfriend ** The Tanners, along with the rest of the neighborhood, work together to help rebuild their vandalized local park ** Becky is promoted to producer of Wake Up, San Francisco, making Danny feel bad ** Danny and Becky host the Super Bowl pre-game show in Miami * February 1995: ** Stephanie, D.J., and Kimmy tease Michelle about her feet, and she has a nightmare about them ** Jesse agrees to take part in a charity basketball game, but he does not have skills or knowledge of basketball; Kareem Abdul-Jabbar is the celebrity referee for it ** Danny prepares for his first Valentine's Day with Claire; Michelle and Teddy attempt to be boyfriend and girlfriend ** Stephanie, Gia, Melissa, and Kimmy start a band with Jesse as their manager ** Kimmy goes off to Reno, Nevada to marry her boyfriend, Duane * March 1995: A guest on Wake Up, San Francisco convinces Becky to go bungee jumping * April 1995: Stephanie asks a boy, who she has a crush on, to go to the dance with her and he agrees * May 1995: ** Michelle enters a horse riding competition ** Stephanie is scheduled to play Juliet in the school production of Romeo and Juliet ** Michelle falls off her horse and develops amneisa; she eventually gets her memory back and everyone is so happy ** Kimmy shows up and tells D.J. that she found someone she can go to the senior prom with – none other than Steve Post-''Full House'' * 1995: D.J. graduates from high school and goes to the University of California in Berkeley * 1996: Stephanie goes into high school * 1998: ** The death of Comet ** Nicky and Alex start school * 1998: **While in college, D.J. meets Tommy Fuller, Sr. **1998: Jesse, Becky, Nicky, Alex move out of the Tanner household * 1999: **D.J. and Tommy are dating **D.J. and Tommy's graduation from college **Tommy proposes to D.J. * 2000: **Steve gets married **D.J. and Tommy's wedding **Stephanie graduates from high school and goes away to college **The disbandment of Hot Daddy and Monkey Puppets **Michelle goes into high school **Kimmy meets Fernando Guerrero at the barber shop * September 11, 2001: During the terrorist attacks, Vicky is killed on board United Airlines Flight 93 * 2001: Steve and his wife get divorced, where he loses half of his money * 2002: **Kimmy and Fernando's wedding **The birth of Ramona Gibbler * 2003: **The birth of Jackson Fuller **Stephanie decides to become a disc jockey and moves to England * 2004: **Michelle goes away to college **Nicky and Alex go into high school * 2008: **Michelle's graduation from college **Michelle and Teddy move to New York City, where she decides to build a fashion empire **The birth of Max Fuller * 2009: **Nicky and Alex graduate from high school and go away to college **Michelle and Teddy's engagement **D.J. gets a job at Harmon Pet Care **Jackson starts school **Joey gets an offer to perform in Las Vegas * 2010: **Michelle and Teddy's wedding **Joey moves to Las Vegas **Danny converts the recording studio back to a bedroom **Danny meets Teri * September 2011: Danny and Teri's engagement * 2012: Danny and Teri get married * 2013: **Jesse and the Rippers do a reunion gig on Late Night with Jimmy Fallon **Max starts school * 2014: **Michelle and Teddy gets divorced **D.J. is pregnant with her third child **Tommy is killed in action **Kimmy and Fernando's separation **Stephanie discovers she is infertile **The birth of Tommy Fuller, Jr. **D.J. moves back to her childhood home with her kids * 2015: **''Wake Up, San Francisco'' ends **Danny and Becky get an offer to host a new national morning show called Wake Up, USA in Los Angeles **Jesse gets an job offer in Los Angeles as lead composer for General Hospital During Fuller House * 2015: **Stephanie pays a visit to home **A going away party for Danny, Becky, and Jesse is held **Danny, Teri, Becky, and Jesse move to Los Angeles; Joey goes back to Las Vegas **Stephanie decides to not go back to England and stays with D.J. to help raise her kids **Kimmy and Ramona move in with the Fullers **Kimmy moves to the attic apartment, Ramona to Jackson's room, Tommy Jr. to Max's room, and Max and Jackson to the room where D.J. lived when she was about their age, and D.J. to Danny's old room **Stephanie, Kimmy, and D.J. have "girls night out" and Joey babysits the kids **Jackson tries to help Ramona at school, but that lands them both in trouble **Comet's great-grandson, Cosmo, is born *April 2015: **Ramona starts a video blog starring Tommy **Kimmy finds D.J. a date **Stephanie becomes the coach for the middle school dance team **Steve tries setting up D.J.'s handsome coworker with Kimmy **Ramona turns 13 years old **Danny and Becky return for a Wake-Up, San Francisco reunion *October 2015: **Stephanie dates San Francisco Giants player Hunter Pence, who invites all to a game **Matt asks D.J. to date him **Steve returns and tells D.J. that he is still in love with her **Stephanie breaks up with Hunter **D.J.'s boss, Dr. Harmon, is retiring and she hopes to get a clinic **Kimmy hires Stephanie to help with Dr. Harmon's retirement party **Matt makes D.J. a 50/50 partner at the animal clinic **"Harmon Pet Care" is renamed "Harmon-Fuller Pet Care" *February 2016 **Jesse and Becky return to renew their vows **Upon returning from Kimmy's bachelorette party, she, Stephanie, and D.J. call Michelle and leave a message **Jackson gets his first kiss from Lola **D.J. has to choose between Steve and Matt * Late August/ early September 2016 ** DJ throws end-of-summer barbeque ** Fernando evicted from his apartment and moves in to Fuller's house ** Kimmy's brother Jimmy pays the visit and shares a kiss with Stephanie * September 2016 ** Jackson join football team ** Fullers are hosting game night ** Ramona and Bobby Popko shares a kiss * October 31st 2016 ** DJ throws a Halloween party for Max and his friends * November 2016 ** Max starts his sustainable farm project and even gets chicken ** DJ and Matt operating Cosmo after he swallows corn cub accidentally ** Matt and Crystal broke up and Matt starts dating with DJ ** November 23rd & 24th: Thanksgiving at Fuller house *** Danny, Jesse, Becky and the twins visiting *** Joey, his wife and four kids arriving without giving notice first *** Becky wants to adopt a baby *** Danny is going through mid-life crisis *** Joey's kids are creating a mess in the house *** CONTUINITY ERROR: AS STATED IN FULL HOUSE SEASON 1 EPISODE 11 "THE BIG THREE-O, DANNY'S BIRTHDAY IS ACTUALLY IN DECEMBER 11th * December 2016 ** Stephanie reunites with Gia and trying to get their high school band "Girl Talk" back together ** Bobby breaks up with his girlfriend and tries to make a move to Ramona ** Stephanie writes a song for Jimmy who creates a music video which goes viral ** Jackson and Ramona are pet-sitting Lola's tarantula ** Stephanie, Kimmy and Fernando are going to Los Angeles as Stephanie is scheduled to perform in "Wake-Up USA" ** Joey brings doughnuts to Fuller house, making everyone a food poisoning and ruining DJ's and Matt's weekend ** Stephanie, Kimmy, Fernando, Becky, Jesse and adoption woman get stuck inside a fake TV set jail cell, leaving Danny, left without a co-host, to begrudgingly have Kimmy help him ** New Kids on the Block visit Fuller house for DJ's birthday (CONTUINITY ERROR: AS STATED IN FULL HOUSE SEASON 3 EPISODE 17 "13 CANDLES" HER BIRTHDAY IS ACTUALLY IN FEBRUARY 9th) ** New Kids on the Block holds a concert in San Francisco ** DJ and Kimmy's High School Reunion ** Jackson creates a fake report card ** Christmas 2016 *** Lola is upset that Ramona's performance of the Mouse King in "The Nutcracker" will interfere with her attending Lola's Christmas Eve party *** Max is happily introduced to CJ's daughter, Rose, both of whom are smitten with each other *** Jimmy tells Stephanie he loves her, leaving her speechless and confused, but after a talk with DJ does she realize she loves him too **December 31st 2016/ January 1st 2017 ***Stephanie admits to Jimmy that she is unable to get children ***DJ waits Matt to come back from India ***Jackson cooks up a scheme to rid himself, Ramona, Lola, and Popko of Max ***Max and Rose are plotting revenge against Jackson, Popko, Ramona and Lola ***Jesse names Joey the godfather of his and Becky's new adopted daughter, leading to an argument between the two and Danny ***Steve proposes CJ with the help from DJ ***Midnight kisses between Stephanie & Jimmy, Rebecca & Jesse, Matt & DJ, Steve & CJ, Jackson & Lola, Popko & Ramona and even Rose & Max kisses ***Next morning Jesse and Becky visiting house with new adopted daughter while Jesse reveals they named baby after Pamela (as wife of Danny, sister of Jesse and mother of DJ, Stephanie & Michelle) ***DJ reveals to Stephanie and Kimmy that she was about pick Steve but admits that she is happy that Steve is with CJ and she herself is happy with Matt *